


Away From It All

by ChapeaudeBosco



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapeaudeBosco/pseuds/ChapeaudeBosco
Summary: Katara is thrilled that she and Aang will finally get time alone to explore a new place - and each other - when Aang plans a romantic getaway. Takes place some years after the events of Imbalance.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Away From It All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. I'm BoscosHat on ff.net. I will be posting my stories here and there. I've posted this to ff.net a week ago. This will have an extended "sexy scene" as ff.net doesn't allow that.

Katara hummed happily as she packed the last of her clothing into a rucksack. It had been a little challenging figuring out just what to take. Going through her trunk, she'd been slightly chagrined at how many outfits she had, some she hadn't worn in years! That made it a little hard to decide what to pack for a 3-day getaway, but at last, she'd made her choices and was now placing the final items into her bag.

Katara swiftly looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming along in the hall. Satisfied that she had complete privacy in the bedroom, she carefully removed a wrapped package from beneath her bed and gave it a fond pat before putting it atop the rest of the items in the rucksack.

The waterbender blushed to think of what the package contained, and she laughed a little at the memory of borrowing one of Sokka's weird disguises to visit a certain little shop right near the Cranefish Town docks to buy it. The caution had been necessary. There was enough gossip about her and Aang in the scrolls that circulated throughout the city without her adding to it by being seen entering a shop that ... er ... had such _interesting_ merchandise.

She did one last check and then buttoned up her bag, placing it on the floor near Aang's rucksack, which he'd finished packing early that morning.

The sight of their two bags together made her smile and want to twirl around happily.

It was happening, it was _really_ happening! She and Aang were _actually_ going on a romantic getaway together!

When Aang had proposed the idea of just the two of them taking a trip to Pubu Cay, Katara had been speechless with excitement. They hadn't traveled just for pleasure since the previous summer when they'd gone to the Fire Nation capital and then to Ember Island to celebrate Zuko and Mai's wedding. And of course, Sokka, Suki and Toph had gone, too.

But this was something else entirely. Pubu Cay was considered one of the most romantic areas in the entire Earth Kingdom. Scrolls that advertised the island featured cheerful drawings of lovers strolling hand in hand on the beach or picnicking near one of the seven beautiful waterfalls that gave the island its name. Pubu Cay catered to couples, a point that was stressed throughout the literature about the small island, including a carefully worded mention that those with families might want to go to Xi Island, which had a playland for children and many more activities for the younger set.

That was just fine with Katara. The plans she had for her precious Aang were definitely _not_ suitable to areas where young, impressionable minds might be lurking about.

Katara had been even more excited to hear that that she and Aang would be staying at an inn right next to Pubu Cay's largest waterfall _and_ they'd be traveling via the Cranefish Express, a passenger train that had started operations the year before, connecting the mainland to the chain of islands out in Yue Bay. Appa was amazing, but Katara wanted to experience the feeling of the big machine gliding on water that so many who'd taken the Express out to the islands had raved about. Aang really had thought of everything.

Hearing a burst of sounds from outside, Katara wandered over to the window and looked out. The street below was quite busy. There were four children right beneath the window kicking a ball among them, laughing when it went into a muddy gutter. One of the children, a tall girl with dark pigtails, said something sharply to the others, made a swirling motion with her hand and summoned a stream of water to wash the ball clean. Katara blinked and looked closer, noticing that the girl was wearing a furred belt that had recently come into style in the Northern Water Tribe.

Near the group of kids, a clutch of workers walked by with lunchsacks, speaking in boisterous tones. Katara noted that one was dressed in Fire Nation garb, another had a green-and-brown outfit that seemed to indicate his Earth Kingdom heritage, and the other two, one a woman, wore black outfits that denoted no nation at all.

Katara chewed her lip thoughtfully. It was hard to believe sometimes that it had been more than four years since she, Aang and their friends helped defeat a bender supremacy ring that threatened to pit the benders and nonbenders of the industrial Cranefish Town against each other forever. Katara had been mildly surprised when Aang had suggested they stay in town for a while. Cranefish Town had, after all, been built on what had been land sacred to Air Nomads for centuries. Katara still remembered the look of pained horror on her sweetie's face when they'd come to the town to celebrate the festival of Avatar Yangchen and Aang discovered that the quiet meadows and trees had been destroyed to make way for what was becoming a burgeoning metropolis.

Now the city had grown even more. There was talk that some of the former Fire Nation colonies joining together to create a "fifth" nation of sorts, one that welcomed people of any and all heritages. Certainly, people from neighboring Earth Kingdom towns, the Fire Nation, and the North and South Poles were pouring into the city on a daily basis. Katara thought that within a few years, at this pace, Cranefish Town would have to expand. It would be interesting to see what would happen then.

"Sweetie?"

Katara looked around eagerly. Aang was in the doorway, smiling at her.

He was dressed in what he called his "traveling gear," which was just a plainer version of the Avatar robes he wore on special occasions. She thought he looked absolutely scrumptious.

"Ready?" Aang grabbed the bags from the foot of the bed. "The eel hound taking us to the train station is outside."

Katara frowned. "Eel hound? I thought we'd be taking Appa to the station."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you: Sokka asked if he and Suki could borrow Appa to go to Kyoshi Island. Toph and Momo went, too," said Aang. "I thought maybe we'd walk to the station since it isn't far, but Toph told her dad where we were going, and he wanted to set us up with a ride and everything."

"Oh. Well ... we are on vacation. We _should_ live a little, Sweetie," said Katara as they descended the stairs and went out into the street. "And I'm sure Mr. Beifong just wanted to be nice."

"I know. I just ... I guess I don't want to seem too grasping," said Aang as Katara locked the front door. "Mr. Beifong and the entire Business Council have already done so much ..."

Katara had to admit that was true. The Business Council had indeed done much for the Avatar, including giving him a beautiful, large home to call his own for all he'd done for the town.

That, she reflected, was part of the problem.

The eel hound was docilely awaiting them, looking at them with mild eyes. A few people looked over curiously, but mostly, people's attention along the busy street was focused on getting to wherever they were going. Katara breathed a silent sigh of relief. After four years, the appearance of the Avatar, to say nothing of his girlfriend, didn't result in a stampede. They were considered just like any other Cranefish Town residents.

Well, maybe not like just _any_ other, but close enough.

Aang climbed up the eel hound to secure the bags behind its saddle, and helped Katara up the rope ladder before pulling the ladder up after her.

He took the reins and looked uncertainly at the hound.

"Uh ... yip yip?"

The eel hound twisted its neck toward Aang as if to say _really_? Katara laughed softly under her breath.

Aang half-smiled and tried again.

"Um ... yip yip ... please?"

Still nothing. The animal seemed to yawn.

Katara thought they'd still be sitting there if an old man leaning on a cane hadn't doddered up to them, shading his eyes as he looked up.

"Sorry, Avatar Aang. You won't get nowhere with that. Gotta give 'em a smack on the rump, you do. Then use the reins to get it to go where you like." The man paused. "A good _hard_ smack, you know. It won't hurt 'em. They seem to like it."

"Oh! Thank you, sir." Aang looked over his shoulder with a mischievous grin. "Sweetie, want to do the honors? You _are_ closest to that area."

Katara glared at Aang, but then smiled as a thought occurred to her.

"Sure, Sweetie. It'll be good practice for when we get to Pubu Cay."

"Huh?"

But Katara only sharpened her smile and said nothing. Bracing herself by hugging Aang around the waist with one arm, she gave a sharp smack to the animal's rough hide. It shook itself and made an odd sort of burping sound before ambling forward, trotting obediently through the street as Aang steered them toward the train depot near the docks.

* * *

The train depot was crowded, and because it was a lovely day, most of those waiting to take Cranefish Express were outside the pretty stationhouse, waiting patiently to be told to board. Children ran around excitedly, their more subdued parents talking amongst themselves while keeping an eye on them. Single passengers milled around, looking impatiently toward the boarding platform, while couples holding hands nuzzled each other and seemed oblivious to their surroundings.

The train itself was rather magnificent. Sleek, black passenger cars stretched behind a locomotive with a silver grille and a bright red smokestack at the top. It looked absolutely majestic in the depot. As more of the train came into view, Katara gasped. Descriptions had not done it justice. She couldn't wait to cross the bay on such a magnificent machine.

Aang brought the eel hound to a stop right at the edge of the station. Katara recognized a member of the Cranefish Business Council beaming at them as they approached. Aang untied their baggage and used his airbending to float them gently to the ground before descending himself and reaching up to take Katara's hand while she descended the last few rungs.

When Katara was safely on the ground, Aang turned to the councilman and bowed politely.

"Hello, Councilman Su."

"Good morning, Avatar Aang! Miss Katara." The councilman gave a bow that encompassed them both. "A beautiful day for traveling, yes?"

"It is," said Katara, looking out toward the crowd at the train station. "Are you going out to the islands, too, Councilman?"

"Oh no! I've just come to retrieve Umi." He looked up at the eel hound, who made a chirping sound. "She's our family eel hound. Well, she's more my daughter Ling's than any of ours. She was frantic not seeing her in the paddock, but when I told her I'd loaned Umi briefly to the _Avatar_ , she was so excited. I'm glad she behaved. She can be a little stubborn at times, but I suppose even _she_ knew she was transporting greatness."

Aang murmured something, blushing. Katara thought it as well that they get going. Aang was used to being fawned over, but he didn't particularly love it.

"I think people are lining up to board, Sweetie." She looped her arm through Aang's. "Thank you again Councilman Su! And please thank Ling for us. Umi was a pleasure!"

The councilman cheerily waved goodbye and began his own ascent up the eel hound. Giving Umi several pats with an item that looked like a large fly swatter, the councilman and the eel hound were soon out of sight.

Katara could feel Aang breathe a sigh of relief as they headed toward the station.

"Thanks, Sweetie." Aang rubbed the back of his neck. "I feel horrible knowing he didn't even ask his daughter before taking Umi. She must've been terrified!"

Katara squeezed his arm in sympathy. "I know, but he probably knew that she wouldn't mind it being for you. Don't blame yourself. We're on vacation, remember? No Avatar worries."

"No Avatar worries," repeated Aang, smiling at her. "Just Katara and Aang fun!"

"Exactly." She felt her stomach flutter in anticipation. " _Lots_ of Katara and Aang fun."

There was a slight commotion when Aang and Katara walked up. People stared and elbowed each other, and there was a buzz of excitement that rippled through the crowd. An old man not unlike the one who'd let them know how to handle Umi began hobbling up and down the platform muttering, "Good fortune, good fortune, the Avatar is traveling today! Good fortune, good fortune ..."

A few young children crowded around, awed to meet the actual Avatar. Aang grinned and took out his ever-present marbles to do the "marble trick" that inevitably drew oohs and ahhs from his young admirers.

Katara couldn't help but smile. Aang was going to make such a wonderful father someday. She had a brief daydream of the two of them, 10 or so years older, boarding the train to take their children to Xi Island for family vacation.

Katara blushed a little when she considered that their getaway to Pubu Cay would feature a _lot_ of practice with making said family.

"... And this is Sifu Katara," Aang said, indicating Katara with an expansive wave. The young children had been joined by two older children who looked to be in their early teens. "She's a master waterbender. Taught me everything I know."

Katara lowered her eyes modestly, but had to bite a lip to keep from laughing when one of the older children, a weedy boy with closely cropped hair, gave Aang an incredulous look.

"Avatar Aang, we know who Sifu Katara is! She's your girlfriend."

The boy paused to look at Katara closely, and blushed as he said: "You're really lucky, Avatar Aang."

"Hey!" A young girl in a green dress elbowed him in the side. "Don't be a jerk, Liu Wei. Sifu Katara is more than just the Avatar's girlfriend. She's the best waterbender in the world!"

The girl smiled briefly at Katara but turned big, worshipful eyes toward Aang. "I've read all your adventures in the Avatar scrolls, Avatar Aang. You were _so brave_ facing ex Fire Lord Ozai all _alone_!"

Aang was about to respond, but the boy shook his head in disgust and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Cut it out, Li Na. _He's_ the Avatar and _she's_ his girlfriend. Neither of us has a shot. C'mon, all of you. Mom and Aunt Ming say they're boarding for Xi Island from the second car."

The young girl flashed a mortified look at Aang before trooping off behind her brother and the younger children who had gathered to see the marble trick.

Katara giggled softly when the children had disappeared into the crowd.

"Well ... that was a little mean."

"It was," Aang agreed, but hooked his arm around her waist before planting a sound kiss on her cheek. "But Liu Wei wasn't wrong, was he?"

Katara laughed openly then, burying her face into Aang's neck, not caring who noticed that Avatar Aang and his _girlfriend_ were cuddling right out in the open. And soon enough, the signal was given for boarding.

Katara and Aang held hands as a smartly dressed woman in a black suit, conductor's cap and white gloves showed them to their seats in the middle of the train. Aang placed their luggage in the rack above their heads before sinking into a plush red seat opposite Katara. She'd assumed they'd sit side by side, but then realized that this way, both she and Aang could look out of the large picture window.

The train filled up quickly. The empty seats beside both of them were grabbed by what looked like two businessmen in Fire Nation garments. After giving a friendly, if awed hello, their seatmates left them alone and became engrossed in their own conversation.

Aang sighed happily.

"We're doing it ... can you believe we're doing it?"

Katara flushed. She could imagine Aang saying exactly those words in a few hours when they reached their destination ...

"We've needed this," he said. "It's been so busy having to go to so many meetings about expanding Cranefish Town... Zuko needing help finding those dissidents and then his wedding ... and you've been working so hard training healers for the new hospitals. It's just funny that when we finally decide to get away from it all, Suki, Sokka and Toph decide to clear out, too!"

Katara's lips flattened into a tight line. She wasn't really sure that was a coincidence. In fact, she was almost positive that if Aang hadn't planned their little getaway, the house would be crammed to the gills as usual.

For the first year in Cranefish Town, Katara hadn't minded sharing quarters. After all, the house the Business Council had gifted to Aang was much too large for just him. It went without saying that she'd live there, too. But there had been a snag – her father, who she knew loved and respected Aang – would not countenance his teenage daughter living alone with her boyfriend, even if that boyfriend was two years younger _and_ had just saved the world. Sokka living in the house, too, was sort of a sop to Hakoda's concerns and a buffer from wagging tongues. As was the fact that Aang and Katara each had their own bedrooms. Toph had turned down living in her father's new mansion to live in the basement of the house – where all the dirt was, she'd said. And Suki, hired to train Cranefish Town's burgeoning police force in chi-blocking and other defensive techniques, all but lived there, too.

However, Katara had begun to chafe under this cozy arrangement in the middle of the second year. She and Aang had carried out a very adult discussion about very adult topics shortly after they'd decided to stay in Cranefish Town. They'd both decided that while they loved each other madly, neither of them was quite ready for sex. That had still been the case through Aang's 16th birthday, though Katara was starting to feel certain ... _itches_ that she would have enjoyed Aang scratching. When Aang had celebrated his 18th birthday the year before, it was as if by some unspoken agreement, they'd come to the conclusion that they were ready. But because the house was so crowded all the time – including with an earthbender who could detect the smallest vibrations – opportunity eluded them. Aang was still called upon to offer his insight as Avatar to settle political disagreements and mediate, or officiate at ceremonies, or speak to children about Air Nomad culture.

And Katara, too, had a job, training waterbenders in Southern Water Tribe-style healing. Care centers and hospitals were springing up all over Cranefish Town to handle the needs of the growing population, and some benders – and even nonbenders – desired waterbending healers rather than nonbending doctors to soothe their aches and pains. Katara enjoyed her work and being able to immerse herself in her culture, but it was exhausting. Oftentimes, she and Aang didn't see each other for days, and when they did have a moment, they were almost always interrupted by some chaos in the house.

Katara still flushed with frustration when she remembered the night she and Aang had managed to spend some time alone. They had been kissing madly in his bed and he'd been fingering her with delicious enthusiasm as she'd worked his shaft, hoping that they could climax at the same time. But just when it seemed like the explosions were imminent, Sokka's voice rang out about Momo spitting grape-clementine seeds all over the kitchen and it was all she and Aang could do to get themselves together and not look like they'd been wrist deep in each other's underclothes only moments before –

She broke off from the memory when the train gave a shuddering lurch forward and slowly began to slide away from the station.

"Katara!" Aang's voice held a note of excitement. "We're moving!"

"I know Aang." She couldn't squelch a smile at his look of pure delight as the train began to pick up speed. Here was a man who could bend every element and by himself could become the closest thing to a god on earth, and yet he was excited being on a moving train. She loved him so much.

Then it was her turn to gasp when the train moved quickly out toward the docks, dipped below and seemed to be actually traveling _on_ the water. Katara could hear excited murmurs all around as everyone craned their necks, trying to see the tracks that held the train up out of the water itself. Sokka had explained the engineering behind the Cranefish Express, but all Katara could see was the gorgeous water all around them. She'd traveled on the surface of water before – she was a waterbender after all – but this _was_ something special.

"This is incredible, isn't it?" Aang enthused. "Sokka and I were on a train before in the Fire Nation ... this is nothing like that ... well, it helps to not have some assassin after you trying to kill you with his tattoo."

Out of the corner of her eye, Katara saw the businessmen go silent and shoot furtive glances at Aang.

"Sweetie ... no Avatar talk, remember?" Katara thought it as well not to think of the so-called Combustion Man for many reasons – the fact that he'd actually exploded right in front of them being just one of those.

"Ah monkeyfeathers, you're right. I'm sorry." He took one of her hands in his. "Let's talk about something _much_ more pleasant ... like the first thing we're going to do when we get to Pubu Cay."

Katara reddened. She knew exactly what she _wanted_ their first activity to be, but that was definitely _not_ something appropriate to discuss in public on a crowded train!

"Aang ... well ... what do you mean?" He was looking at her so earnestly that it gave her pause. "Do you mean the first thing after we check into our room, or ..."

"Yes! Well, sort of," he said. "I just realized we haven't talked about the schedule."

Katara's eyes narrowed. "The schedule ...? What schedule?"

"The owners of the inn where we'll be staying sent over a schedule of events yesterday by messenger hawk," he said. "I was going to show it to you last night, but you were exhausted and I knew we had an early day for traveling. I looked over it, and it's _great_! There are so many things to do –"

Katara tamped down on her panic. Of course she hadn't planned on riding Aang for their entire vacation, but this schedule business sounded a little ominous. She had a flashback to Sokka's enormous "travel schedule" detailing every moment up to the Day of the Black Sun, and her stomach knotted.

"But these are just suggestions, right? We don't _have_ to do them all if we don't want to?"

"Of course not. They just wanted us to know what they have to offer."

Aang rummaged in an inner pocket of his tunic and removed a small scroll.

"I've checked off a few things I'd like to see, and I figured you'd like to look and see if there's anything on there I might have missed."

Katara smiled tightly. She figured the scroll wouldn't have "Lick trails down Aang's tattoos" and "Worship Aang's naked body" as part of the offerings, but she had her own schedule for that. And besides, maybe it would be good to take a break from screwing each other senseless to look at some of the island's sights. She didn't want Sokka sputtering or Toph smirking if they asked how the trip was and the only thing she'd be able to describe was their bed.

"Thank you, Sweetie. I'm sure you've covered most of the best places to see. Maybe I'll take a look at the schedule later," she said. "I know we're going to have an unforgettable time!"

Aang's answer was to take one of her hands again and bring it to his lips for a gentle kiss. Katara's concerns faded completely then and she squeezed his hand before reclining in her comfortable chair to enjoy the view.

* * *

As much as she'd enjoyed the Cranefish Express, Katara was grateful to get off the train and have a good stretch when they finally reached Pubu Cay.

It had been a longer trip than she'd expected, and there had been a slight delay when the train stopped in the middle of the bay due to some problem with the tracks. There had been a tenseness in the passengers that Katara had noticed, but Aang had done some meditative deep breathing that had dispelled the nervousness. When the train started moving again not long afterward, adoring eyes all turned his way. Katara could imagine that the travelers telling the story about the Avatar keeping them all safe en route to their destinations.

The stationhouse at Pubu Cay was by far the fanciest of those they'd passed on the other islands. It was painted a festive blue and white that evoked the sight of waves creaming on shore. The outside was decorated with delicate scroll paintings depicting each of the island's seven waterfalls. Beautiful, low palm trees and gorgeous bright flowers dotted the perimeter, and even the air seemed prettier than in other locales.

Katara looked around eagerly as Aang retrieved their bags and said last goodbyes to passengers who wished to shake his hand. Pubu Cay was like nothing she'd ever seen. The love of water was evident not just in the color scheme but in the integration of water everywhere, from the fountains that spouted clear water a few steps away from the station to a statue of a beautiful maiden who looked as if she'd been carved out of ice. Even growing up surrounded by water as she'd been, Katara couldn't remember when she'd so felt completely immersed in her element.

She and Aang spotted a line of ostrich horse-drawn carriages waiting outside the train station that advertised rides into the main part of town. The driver grinned all over himself when he recognized Aang, and stated that the 'Earthly Delights,' where they were staying, was probably the best in the whole island and almost in the center of the cay.

Katara drank in their surroundings, noting that in many respects, Pubu Cay was reminiscent of a smaller Ember Island with its gorgeous beaches and beautiful, opulent homes right on the beach. Aang had referred to Earthly Delights as an 'inn,' but the driver turned the carriage onto a wide boulevard upon which several sprawling resorts jutted out toward the sea. The driver stopped in front of a large structure in the same blue motif as the train station. A sky-colored sign that read 'EARTHLY DELIGHTS' in fancy script rested above an elaborate portico framed by swaying palms and plum blossom bushes. It was far fancier than Katara had expected, but hearing the crash of waves just out of their sight relaxed her a little. Whether it was a hovel or a palace, if she was near water, she was good.

Almost before the carriage stopped moving, a young man wearing a uniform that matched the color of the sign rushed up to open the doors and take their bags.

"Welcome to Earthly Delights!" The young man started to bow, but did a double-take.

"Avatar Aang! I ... wow! Welcome! It's an honor, sir!"

"Thank you! We're glad to be here. Uh ..."

Aang looked in alarm when the carriage driver backed out and away, going back toward the train station, it looked like.

"I didn't get a chance to pay him."

"Oh it's fine, Avatar Aang. He'll spread the word that the _Avatar_ was in his carriage and he'll make a fortune. Everyone will want a ride!" The man bowed again. "I'm Jung, head footman at Earthly Delights. If you both will follow me?"

Jung would not allow Aang to take the bags, and it occurred to Katara that what Jung had said about the carriage driver profiting just by Aang's presence probably would do the same for Earthly Delights.

The reception area was staffed by a tall woman with hair in two long dark braids. She was well aware of who Aang was, but her welcome was professional and refined, as if she got celebrities of the stature of the Avatar each day. And perhaps she did!

"Welcome, Avatar Aang. Healer Katara." Her eyes took them both in. "We at Earthly Delights are so pleased that you've chosen us for your stay. My name is Eun-Joo. I'm the lead concierge and co-general manager. My job is to make your stay as beautiful as possible, and I'll be happy to help you with whatever you might need. We hope you received our schedule?"

"We did." Aang nodded. "There are so many sights and activities ... we'd need at least a week to see most of them."

"Well that just means you'll have to visit us again." Eun-Joo smiled briefly and looked at a scroll. "We have you in our Sunrise Suite. It's on the second floor at the rear. We hope it will be to your liking. It faces the beach and is very secluded. You'll have complete privacy."

Eun-Joo was looking at Katara as she said this, almost as she anticipated just _why_ such seclusion would be necessary. Katara lifted her chin and stared back at the woman unblinkingly, a single thought running through her head.

_Whatever you think we need the 'privacy' for ... you don't even know the half of it, dear._

Eun-Joo took out a large brass key, and to Katara's mild surprise, handed it to her. She'd assumed that since most people had addressed themselves directly to Aang, although acknowledging her presence to some extent, that he'd be the keeper of the key.

"Jung will show you to your suite. Should you need anything at all, there are a series of bell pulls in your suite that directly contact the desk, housekeeping, in-room dining, and so on. We're here for any need that may arise. If you need help booking an excursion or reserving a table at one of the island's many delightful restaurants, please don't hesitate to let us know."

* * *

Katara was speechless when Jung took the key and threw open the door to the suite. It was more like an entire apartment, done in the same soothing blues that dominated the island. The requisite furniture was ranged around, including a huge bed that sat in the middle of the room. There were sliding screens that concealed a balcony, and beyond that balcony was the shore of Pubu Cay, beautiful water frothing at the coastline, and within view of the La Waterfall, the island's biggest. It was one of the most beautiful sights Katara had ever witnessed.

Jung showed them around the suite, including giving a detailed explanation of the bell pull system, and how to light furnace for hot water in the bathroom. Aang expressed his compliments of everything in the suite, gave Jung two silver ban, and smiled the young man out of the room.

Locking the door, Aang sighed and then went to gather Katara in his arms.

"Alone at last," he murmured against her neck. "Finally we can _really_ begin our vacation."

Katara shivered in anticipation, slipping her hands beneath his tunic.

"I've been waiting for this, Aang ... you have no idea ..."

"I think I have _some_ idea." His voice was husky and he leaned down for a kiss that left her breathless. "Is it ... is okay if we leave the schedule for tomorrow? There'll still be plenty to do, but ..."

 _"But_ we’re going to be very busy,” cooed Katara, her hands racing around his body and dipping beneath the band of his leggings. Her hand found his dick, and she was pleased to note he was already hard.

“Because I want you, Aang. I want you on top of me ... I want you in back of me ... I want to be on top of you ... I want you in my mouth ...” She stroked him firmly, mouthing the skin on his neck. “I want to sit on your face. I want you in every way possible, Aang ... I’ve been waiting _so long_.”

Aang gave a strangled moan.

“K-Katara ... wait ... I ... ungh ... if you keep doing that, I’m gonna ...”

“Do it,” she said in a tone of soft command, speeding up. She recalled their thwarted orgasms of some time ago and licked at his collarbone. “I want you to ... all over my hand ... come for me, Aang ...”

Aang gasped and bucked beneath her fingers, his arms pulling her tight against him. “ _Katara_!”

She smiled at the wet heat that splashed her knuckles and wrist. He moaned through his release, but didn’t soften much when finished, slumping against her in sated delight.

“Wow ...” He was breathless. “That was ... I’m sorry it was so soon, I couldn’t ... and when you were telling me the things you want us to do –”

“It’s okay. It’s good to get a quick one out of the way. And it’s exciting to see you lose control like that.”

Katara reached up to kiss him on his forehead, right at the point of the arrow. Drawing her damp hand out of his loincloth, she looked toward the bathroom.

“We’re just starting. We have three days, remember? Let me freshen up and we can start round two.”

Opening her rucksack with her dry hand, she took out the carefully wrapped package, disappearing into the bathroom in time to see Aang melt onto the bed. With a soft laugh, she closed the door on that image.

Katara grinned widely as she undressed. She was happy that she felt no nervousness at all. Aang was just as eager as she was, and her body yearned to pleasure and be pleasured by him.

Unwrapping the parcel, she took out a two-piece garment and held it up to the fading light of the day. The material really was more like fish netting than anything else, but the nighttime set, as it was called, was a best seller according to the old woman who owned that _certain shop_ near the Cranefish Town docks. Most brides bought a set for their first night with their husbands, she'd said, though one didn't necessarily need to be a bride _or_ have a wedding night to wear one. She'd helped Katara pick out one that she said was perfect for her, and was a deep blue, to match her eyes.

Katara put the outfit aside for a moment. Bending some lukewarm water into a basin, she added a couple of soap chips that she noticed on the wash stand and swirled the water around until it was frothy with bubbles. Using a quick circular motion, she rolled the water into an oval shaped bubble and drew it to her. Starting at her neck, she sent the oval up and down her body, letting the scented water wash over her completely, avoiding her hair. She repeated the process for her ... hidden nooks and crannies – being a waterbender came in handy for _so_ many things sometimes – before drying off with a soft towel.

She froze when she heard a sharp knock on the door to the suite. Aang's response was muffled, but he didn't seem too alarmed. Katara imagined it was Jung or maybe even Eun-Joo at the door with a gift basket of snacks for their distinguished guest.

Katara frowned thoughtfully. Maybe a light snack wasn't a bad idea. It was just past midday and they'd only had a couple of rice balls on the train. Some fruit and bread could sustain them and their activities until dinner. They'd need to replenish their strength.

Slipping into the filmy bodice and the short garment that was cut a little higher on the legs than a loincloth, Katara cast a critical glance in the mirror. The garment hid nothing. Her dark nipples stood out in stark relief against the diaphanous material. The dark curls between her thighs were visible through the garment, as well. The outfit gave the impression, Katara thought, of diving into a cold pool of water in sheer undergarments and coming up for air. Aang often called her a waterbending goddess. Now she had the opportunity to look like one.

With a deep breath, she undid her hair, running her hands through it to give it a sexy tousle. Opening the door, she stepped out and struck a sultry pose in the doorway.

"Sweetie? Are you ready ...?"

"Oh, there she is .. we can ask Katara nowAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Katara nearly screamed when she heard _that voice_.

 _No ... no ... it can't be_!

She looked over toward the doorway.

And yes. Yes it was.

Aang was leaning against the inside of the door. He'd been trying to close it when Katara had emerged, but her brother's big head was in the way.

Behind him, she could make out Suki's red hair and the snorting laughter that could only be Toph.

"What are you _doing_ here?"

Katara did her best to cover herself. Her hands didn't help much and she retreated to the safety of the bathroom's threshold.

"Why are you in _our_ room?"

Sokka still seemed to be considering throwing himself off the nearest roof and he had his hands over his eyes. Aang was staring and trying to discreetly adjust his leggings. Suki cleared her throat. Toph kept laughing.

"Let me guess ... Sugarqueen doesn't have a stitch on, right? I told you that Twinkletoes' heartbeat meant he'd either run on the beach or he'd just gotten laid."

"It was supposed to be a surprise," said Suki, averting her eyes. "When we got to Kyoshi Island, we realized that this was the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Cranefish Town. Sokka mentioned to Ty Lee that you and Aang were here, and Ty Lee said it was more fun than Ember Island, so we thought we'd all come and celebrate the anniversary with you ..."

"Where's Appa?" demanded Katara. "And Momo?"

"There's a huge ranch area on the other side of this resort," said Suki. "When Sokka said we were with you all, the girl at the desk ... Eun-Joo ... said she'd take care of seeing Appa fed and watered. Momo went, too. ... Sokka, will you _say_ something?"

"What the flameo is my sister wearing?!"

"The same thing you got me for my birthday," said Suki with a sigh. "Only in blue."

" _I didn't actually want an answer, Suki!_ "

"Sweetie." Aang turned to Katara with a sad expression. "Toph was explaining to me that Appa was panting a little when they came in to land. He's overheated from doing so much flying. The Cranefish Express doesn't go back to the mainland until tomorrow night. Sokka said that Eun-Joo told him that they were lucky they're with our _entourage_ because all the inns are booked ..."

Katara seriously considered waterbending the entire ocean from the sand bed, laying down, and then letting the water just crash over her again.

"So they have to stay the night with us, is that it?"

She was proud of how calm her voice sounded when all she could think of was throttling Sokka.

"I was suggesting they go to the resort restaurant while I talked with you about all this, but then you came out, and ..." Aang's face went scarlet.

"You know what, lunch sounds like a good idea." Suki pulled at Sokka's elbow. "We'll, uh, be back. Later. A _lot_ later."

"Maybe we just can bunk with Appa and Momo ..." Toph was saying as the door swung shut behind them.

Katara squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn't so much embarrassed, though there some of that, too, as she was angry. This was supposed to be her vacation with Aang ... just the two of them ... and _of course_ there'd have to be gate crashers.

"Sweetie?" Aang was next to her. "I'm sorry about this. I shouldn't've opened the door. I thought it was room service. I ordered a light lunch of moon peaches and pan-fried noodles. I was wondering how they could've made them so fast ..."

"It's all right. Sokka would have just kept banging on the door until we either answered or all of us got kicked out." She sighed. "There goes our quiet, romantic vacation."

Katara looked up and saw a hungry light in Aang's eyes. He was staring at her in her "outfit." She saw him swallow hard.

"Well ... not necessarily," he said, fingering the hem of the sexy outfit. "Remember that schedule I talked about?"

"... Yeah?"

"Well ... there's a lot to do here. A _lot_." Aang paused. "And I'm sure if we talked to Eun-Joo, we'd be able to get her to book a nice slate of things that will keep the others occupied while we ..."

He leaned close and murmured in her ear whilst stroking the small of her back.

Katara's eyes widened with every word, her face blazing hot enough to melt.

When Aang had finished speaking, Katara rushed over to the bell pull system and yanked the cord that connected the room to the front desk as if her life depended on it, ignoring for the moment Aang's delighted laughter.

She'd get back at him for that. Later.

the end


End file.
